


Of Leather and Lies

by Cjgally



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjgally/pseuds/Cjgally
Summary: I'm writing this to avoid my Anthropology homework and any other future college courses I'm bored of. I only have a rough idea of where this going to go so I don't know what warnings/triggers to put but I will update those as I go.Laura is a Dominatrix going through college, Carmilla is a computer engineer tycoon, they meet in un-traditional ways...
Relationships: LaFontaine/Lola Perry, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence, Wilson Kirsch & Danny Lawrence, Wilson Kirsch/Will Luce
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing and this happened. .

"I wanted a change, to take the road less travelled but this road hasn't been maintained and half is in the river."  
Carmilla Karnstein, wealthy, famous, powerful, those were all things written about her in People, Times, The New Yorker, and so many other magazines loitered around your typical dentist office. This was shared knowledge if you could read or watch the news. Her life was one of structures in a San Francisco earthquake, swaying and threatening to fall apart in the chaos.   
“Discretionary is key.” She had said it in the email they had exchanged and was putting faith in an almost complete stranger. Yet she stood outside the door that was discreet as their emails. Plain brick, metal door, knock and say the words.  
“Lovely evening for coffee.” Her tone is robotic, monotone, the same when she is speaking to her mother.   
She is granted entry and is amused by the main entry point. It looks like a regular office you would see at a moderately well off law firm. The floors are light wood, single sofas of gray fabric, soft lighting that borders fluorescent for clarity and a fiddle leaf fig plant sitting next to the receptionist desk. A man in a black button up, black slicked hair and a full but well maintained beard, a typical San Franciscian you think.  
He looks up and smiles “Mrs. Mircalla, here for your consultation.” She thought a pseudonym name would make it easier.  
“No. Session actually.”  
“Right.” He gets up and leads you through the only other door in the room and through it is a narrow hallway, with a completely different tone than the lobby. The floors are a dark wood, almost black, the lighting is lower. There are black doors lining the brick walls that are painted a dark green, with numbers next to them and you stop at number three.  
“Mistress Luna will be right with you.” He says as he opens the door to allow her into the room that will change everything but, she knew that when she boarded the plane to her ‘business meeting’.   
She steps in and it’s exactly what she expected and more. There's a winding staircase in the corner of the room, a Saint Andrew’s Cross is secured to the wall along with hooks holding various items like crops, flogs, and pinwheels. Across the room facing the cross is a dark wooden and red velvet chair made for a king but is used by something much more intimidating. There’s a black pleather bench in the middle of the room, much like the one at the chiropractors.   
She strips to her underwear only, a green laced thong, and folds her clothes and puts them on the chair next to the door she came through. She doesn’t know how to sit or stand but it wouldn’t matter considering all her concentration is focused on not running out the room and keeping an emotionless face.   
Then, she was there. Four inch heels clanging at a slow rhythm down the staircase. Mistress Luna.  
“Let me show you some etiquette, pet.” She stands before her. “I won’t punish you this time cause you didn’t know better,” She tilts your chin up so you are eye to eye, “you will greet me at the bottom of the stairs in the state of dress I tell you in advance, you will greet me as ‘good evening Mistress Luna’ and stay there till I tell you otherwise.” Her eyes are a bright honey brown but more gold than anything. Carmilla is hypnotized. “You will never look me in the eye unless I command you to do so. Is this clear?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes what?” She says with a tone that makes it sound like Carmilla should know better by now.   
“Yes Mistress Luna.” The words feel like the sealing of a verbal contract that she can no longer back out of.   
And so it began.


	2. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT, Profanity/name calling. First paragraph and towards the bottom are safe if you're more interested in plot. This chapter is to show a night in the life of Carmilla when she goes to the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment or message me with criticism or praise. Feed back will help and encourage me to write more so leave some love.

One thing she was sure of was that San Francisco did coffee well, better than New York however, when she left New York she would leave stability. There was always a chance of being caught but being the miracle engineer tech she was, she could pull off being needed here. And she was, after her first month of seeing Mistress Luna she knew she could never go back to not seeing her. So she picked up a second venture helping tech companies in San Francisco. She got a second condo with the luxurious view of the bay and Golden Gate bridge. In this lonely castle she turned into Mircalla, a perfect submissive to her Mistress. She learned quickly to just have a town car drive her to her sessions after one particular night when Mistress Luna gave her a wicked beating to her butt with a wooden paddle while a plug was in. To say riding her Ducati back to the condo was difficult was an understatement.   
She had the same driver each time. A well paid don’t ask don’t tell kind of guy who would get her there and back. He was one of four people who knew where she went to escape.  
Tonight she stands at the bottom of the twisted stairs, paradoxically excited and calm. When Mistress Luna passes her she clasps a collar with a leash attached to it, to her neck. Carmilla knows to fall to her knees and crawl next to her Mistress like an obedient bitch in heat. Mistress Luna sits in her chair as Carmilla now is kneeled next to her left with the leash now in her mouth. Tonight Mistress Luna is wearing her typical outfit of black latex with a leather black harness sculpting her breast and shoulders perfectly. Her Louis Vuittons are a shiny black and Carmilla has to resist the want to kiss the very things her godess walks around on.  
“Have you been good this week, pet?”  
“Yes Mistress Luna.” Her words are muffled by the brown leather leash acting as a gag but it’s this humility that turns her on, what she needs, it’s the Mistresses touch she craves. Mistress Luna hums.  
“I know when you lie to me, Mircalla.” she tuts and stands up heading to the drawer with actual gags. She takes the leash out of Carmilla's mouth and replaces it with a ball gag.”And when you lie, you don’t get to speak.”  
Carmilla had told her through email her interest in orgasm control to which her Mistress was all for but Carmilla didn’t realize how hard it would be to wait in between sessions for an orgasm and this week she broke, masterbating with her shower head.   
Mistress Luna takes her leash and makes her lay across her legs while sitting on her throne.  
She spanks her, each blow leaving a mark accompanied with a stinging feeling. Carmilla counts to fifteen and it’s over and time for their actual session to start.   
Mistress puts her on her stomach on the table that sits in the middle of the room and locks her wrist and ankles to the straps that make it so her limbs are fully extended toward the ground but not strained, her body making a perfect table shape.  
“Don’t you look good enough to eat off of.” Carmilla just shakes her head yes in response.   
The blood rushes fast as Mistress Luna begins to lash out with the flogger against her back, bottom, and backs of her thighs. Mistress Luna is saying sultry and demeaning profanity at her.  
Carmilla’s head faces her. As she approaches the side of the table that Carmilla's head faces and puts a dildo in her mouth, effectively replacing the gag. After another few minutes of flogging Mistress takes the dildo out of her mouth, effectively coated in her pet's saliva.  
She puts it in the black leather harness strapped to her body and begins to fuck Carmilla.   
“You may speak, pet.” She grunts and Carmilla’s words are like a waterfall of “this feels so good Mistress, Please let me come Mistress.”  
“Will you lie to me ever again?” Mistress Luna questions.  
“No Mistress, please, i’m so sorry!” The ability to not be able to come until allowed is becoming painful but her mistress knows her body and says that magic three letter word.  
“Cum.”  
And she does, just like a well trained dog dropping a ball or a soldier being called to attention. She does a few times in a quick succession.   
When she opens her eyes again, Mistress Luna is unlocking her collar and taking her confines off.   
“Good job today Mircalla. See you in two weeks?”  
“Yes Mistress Luna.” Her bottom is still sore and her legs feel like they have been at sea on a crabber for 3 months. She manages to put her clothes on fine. A black leather jacket, light wash denim, black leather belt, a blue and white Yankees ball cap and a white shirt. She bought this outfit just to wear here, a classic look, indistinguishable compared to her fine suits.  
It’s about 1 a.m. when she exits the building, the chilly bay winds taking her out of her submissive headspace and returning to Carmilla. She stays up with a glass of wine working diligently at her desk top working on a new program that will be released soon. She always was more of a night worker, especially since cities were more pleasant in the dark.   
Her phone rings around 4 a.m.   
“Hello darling just letting you know I’ll be flying in from London tomorrow, Will you be home?”  
It’s Eleanor, girlfriend of two years.  
“Yes but I might have to fly back after a few days, I have a conference I’m speaking at, some entrepreneurship Ted talk kind of thing.”   
“That’s fine, I’ll see you soon love.”  
They hang up and the pit that used to form in her stomach after talking to Ell after a session has diminished but isn’t completely gone. She’s been doing this for a little over six months now but hasn’t had the heart to break up with the model and if she did would people search for if she had a side thing, a mistress. She couldn’t be outed like that even though most people like her were into this stuff. Rich business people who are controlling and powerful in their professional lives. A public figure has to stay clean. This theory always makes her wonder what Mistress Luna is like outside of room three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only dabbled in BDSM and Dom/sub relationships but it continues to be one of my favorite things to do and think of. This writing is pure fantasy.


	3. Coffee and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look more at Laura in this chapter and meet a new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think about the role reversal of Laura being the more serious seductress verse our cocky engineer.

Laura wakes up around 12 p.m. considering her late night job and classes she doesn’t really get much sleep. She thinks of dropping one over the other but she needs both in her life or at least feels that way. She had an impromptu session, so instead of her usual two sessions a night she worked with three. One of the clients she is quite fond of though, hence her exception. She wanted to be well rested considering she was invited to a fairly large conference for business students and entrepreneurs alike on her campus. She gets dressed in her typical tan pea coat, red doc martens, blue jeans and a white tank top.  
She sits through a few of the lectures and debates going to Carmilla’s. She isn’t dumb she knew who Carmilla was the second she saw her standing in the middle of the room trying to look unaffected by the sex paraphenelia all over the room.   
She chuckles to herself “Mircalla, good try.” The name wasn’t silly in of itself, but to make it an anagram. You would think someone of such a high profile would choose something basic like Jane Doe. She skips Carmilla’s since she really isn’t into technology and heads to another lecture.  
She is ordering at the campus’ coffee shop and hears someone say “I’ll get it.”  
She turns to see Carmilla holding out her credit card and smirks. Laura smiles and holds up the very tip she got from Carmilla last night and replies “you do have it”, handing the cashier a 50 dollar bill. Carmilla laughs at that as Laura walks away but not before tipping the barista. She sits on the worn couch and takes out a book in hopes Carmilla will cease to not mingle with her. She likes Carmila enough, she is one of her favorites however fraternizing with clients can get messy, as she well knows.  
The barista shouts her name and she gets up for her coffee and when she returns to her spot Carmilla is sitting at the table near the couch, as if they were sitting next to each other.  
“So, Laura is your name?”  
“Not to you,” she replies curtly. It turns Carmilla on because that’s the same tone she uses to scold her during sessions.  
“So should I call you Mistress Luna always.”  
“While you are my client, yes.”   
“Wow, you are just as stern outside of,”  
“Shut up.”   
“What?” Carmilla was appalled at being told to shut up but had a vague understanding of why when a gorgeously tall red head walked in and bent down and kissed Laura. It was weird, Carmilla assumed Laura was single because of her line of work but then again she has been presuming a lot of things lately.   
Carmilla had already noticed Laura was actually quite short without her heels or boots, but up next to this girl it was like a pomeranian next to a dalmatian.  
“Who’s this?”   
“Oh, uh this is Carmilla, she is one of the guest lecturers today and we just ran into each other here,” the words weren’t a lie but, they sure as hell weren’t completely true.   
Danny put her hand out and Carmilla shaked it back.  
“Hey you’re that really wealthy young engineer right?”  
“Computer engineer actually,” she said it with a bit of a condescending tone and if Laura didn’t have a code to not punish for what's not in the contract she had the instant urge to grab Carmilla by the face and find a better use of her smart mouth. She was so disobedient when not nude and being called demeaning names.   
“Right..” Danny said letting go of her hand and straightening up. “Anyways I had a feeling you’d be in here and I was going to ask if you wanted to get dinner tonight?”   
“That’d be great Danny, I’ll see you later.” With that Danny left but not before kissing Laura on the cheek.   
“Sooo, judging by your not so subtle ‘shut up’ either she doesn’t know or you were protecting my confidentiality.”  
“Both.” Laura sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “Look I only just started dating her and I’ve had a crush on her since my Freshman year here, I don’t want to scare her away with the fact that I help people explore their kinks and give them orgasms simultaneously.”  
“Wouldn’t scare me.” Carmilla mumbled, pulling the cup of coffee to her lips for a sip.   
“Well not everyone understands what I do, they equate me to a prostitute which there is nothing wrong with but, it’s not what I do.”   
Carmilla thought about it for a second, it’s true she never did allow Carmilla to ‘return the favor’ no matter how much she begged or how good she was and she had a hunch it was that way with all her clients.  
“Anyways I don’t share this kind of stuff with my clients.”  
“What,” Carmilla scoffed “Coffee and casual conversation?”  
“Yes, I don’t want you to be familiar with me this way.” With that she got up and began to pack her bag. “Look, i’m not used to having my clients approach me in public, just a nice nod usually does it.”  
“Okay, I’m sorry, I just don’t have many friends.” Carmilla mumbled quietly, “Most people my age are just finishing their degrees. I had my PhD when I was 18.”  
“Well don’t rub it in or you won’t have a mistress either. I hate college.” Laura grumbled and threw her bag over her shoulder and began to walk away.   
“Hey!” Carmilla grabbed her wrist as she was walking out the door and when Laura turned the look in her eyes was of something mixed with awe, fear, anger, and other unplaceable emotions. It made Carmilla even more curious about her Mistress. “I noticed you reading Freud, you’re taking philosophy, yes?”  
Laura just nodded her head.  
“Well I can help you, I minored in philosophy.”   
“I’m having trouble with math, not giving my opinion on why we do the things we do.”  
“Oh even better, I was doing calculus at age 8.” Carmilla looked hopeful like when she knew Mistress Luna was going to let her cum soon and Laura didn’t want to deny her of that.  
“This goes against everything I believe,” Carmilla began to nod her head at Laura’s words, “fine.” Laura sighed. “I can’t fail this semester. But! You are going to have to call me Laura while we study and only while we study.”  
“Yes mistress Luna.”   
Laura smiled back, a wary one but a smile nonetheless. It was against the code to let your client provide anything but what was agreed upon but in her own head she could fake a loophole and besides Carmilla would continue her sessions. At least Laura hoped.


End file.
